Tokuji Tezuka
General Name: Tokuji Tezuka D.O.B: July 13th Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: AB Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'11" Weight: 63kg (139lbs) Hair: Black Eyes: Red Skin: Pale Body type: Skinny Tokuji Tezuka appears to be about 28 years old. He has long dark black hair which he often wears completely loosely, but tidily. This hair is very long for male, going past his shoulders all the way down to the middle of his back. He never seems to tie his hair up or style it into any fashion, preferring to keep it open, but not unkempt. His hair often does seem very clean and soft, as he doesn’t allow it to get too greasy. He rarely finds his hair preference gets in his way. He has pale, fair skin with thin dark eyebrows above his crimson coloured eyes. He is very slim with little muscle mass present on his body. He actually despite this has pretty broad shoulders, but that is due to his physical bone structure as opposed to being muscular. He doesn’t look particularly puny unless standing next to his Shinigami counterparts, in which his lithe body stands out. Due to this he doesn’t possess an intimidating appearance and is often misjudged for someone with little to no fighting ability. He also walks quite gracefully with his willowy limbs. On his left cheek he wears a black mark. This is to indicate where his own fathers blood had spilled onto him when he committed the murder. He wears typical uniform of the Shinigami; a black Shihakusho. Out of uniform Tokuji tends to wear a white kimono. His Zanpakuto; a katana, is kept by his left side so he might draw it easily for battle. Personality Tokuji has a devious personality, and tends to be quite untrustworthy. He has quite the silver tongue and prefers to manipulate people as opposed to dirtying his own hands. For this reason he can be flamboyant in conversations with others. Tokuji can be overly polite when he speaks, so much so that is almost feels like he is mocking whomever he speaks to. But he can also equally be incredibly insulting and sarcastic. He can also easily discard an item or a person if they have served a purpose, so is prepared to sacrifice almost anything to further his goals; whatever they are at the time. Tokuji is surprisingly hard working however. Often thinking things over; time and time again before taking actions, and using his best efforts to allow his plans to succeed. Tokuji also commonly uses his own sense of humour to deflect situations from himself. Due to his gambling past he can generally read peoples faces and body language quite well. But despite these tendencies, Tokuji would like to break out of his previous life as a criminal. His desire to change is present, but he often finds it difficult to leave his old ways behind. In a fight Tokuji generally prefers to flee or avoid it altogether, but in times they are necessary he tends to use any tactic required for him to be victorious. Whether that be taunting or insulting his opponent, or using sneak attacks in a blind spot. This isn’t due to cowardice, as he isn’t scared of actually getting into a fight. It’s just he would rather have more advantages against an opponent if he were to engage them. This means that spontaneous fights are often something to escape from. There is also the fact that his impromptu fight tactics frequently involve himself being damaged in the process. He is quite happy to spar however, but prefers secrecy so won’t ever fight at full capability, instead keeping his abilities and powers unpublished. History Pre-Seireitei Tokuji died in the real world as a baby but was quickly found by his mother; who had also perished, upon his appearance in the Rukongai. There he was raised by his single mother. It was at this early age when she realised that he needed feeding, and so discovered her son was a child who possessed some spiritual pressure. She would have to steal food to satiate her sons ravenous appetite. When Tokuji was older (about the form of a 10 year old), his biological father entered into his life. He had also died in the real world, and was now a criminal in the Rukongai. In death, just as in life, he was a cruel man, and wasn't happy Tokuji's mother hadn’t attempted to make contact. He would punish them both. His sons only punishment was to watch as his father beat his mother to death in front of him. He didn't know how to react, so he just stood, watching the horrific act occur. Once his father was done he took Tokuji with him. Tokuji's father was a member of a gang. He wasn't high up but he did have several close friends who he would confide in. They often hung about in a casino, with a private room so they could play cards. Tokuji was made to serve them drinks; getting a swift thwack on his head if he spoke or made a mistake. He would also run the occasional errand for the gang members, though nothing important. Unbeknownst to the men though, Tokuji began to learn how to gamble. Since he was often walking around the room he could see what people had in their hands, and could tell whether or not they bluffed. It was during a rainy night that Tokuji took an especially bad beating. He had gotten his own fathers drink mixed up and so received a swift fist into his stomach. It immediately winded him, and as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach, his father began to kick. During this time of distraction, a rival gang suddenly entered the room. With swords drawn they advanced; cutting down the men inside the room. Tokuji's father drew his own wakizashi and attacked back. Despite being a petty criminal, he was very skilled with a blade. He quickly disposed of those that entered the sacred area he gambled in, then sheathed his blade to admire his work. His associates had all been killed, but he had taken out this strike force from another gang. As thoughts of promotion span through his head, a blade pierced through him from behind. As he clutched the blade protruding out his stomach, he slowly rotated himself around. His own son had grabbed a sword from the attack and slain him from behind. He fell to the ground, muttering useless insults about Tokuji's mother before dying on the floor in front of the young Tokuji. Tokuji escaped and spent the next few years on the streets. He lived from stealing and formed his own gang of kids. They would work together to pull of heists to steal food. Though the only one who actually needed food was Tokuji, they would often share it around. Eventually he started to grow up. Now older, Tokuji could enter a casino himself. He began to gamble. His time spent gambling was extremely successful, able to pick up the tricks of the trade when he was younger. He started to amass a small fortune. But all he had was the money. He wanted power. He wanted control. Tokuji eventually found out about and purchased a debt which a crooked Shinigami owed. The debt wasn't too much, but he paid 10x what the Shinigami owed to a casino owner just so the Shinigami would now owe him. With a Shinigami under his control, he was now a major threat on the streets. Despite not being in a gang, he was eventually given some offers to join. He accepted an offer to join the gang that had attacked his father the day he had ended the mans life himself. That displeased the other gangs, who began to make attempts on his life; knowing he was a new member and therefore wasn't afforded as much protection as the older members. Tokuji was able to survive the encounters, but he heard of a big hit coming in. He got the Shinigami who owed him to protect him on night as he was "ambushed" by 20 members of a rival gang. His Shinigami got to work, cutting down the men. But more seemed to appear. The Shinigami was skilled in comparison to these men, but he was still an unseated member, and eventually got overwhelmed by numbers. He was able to defeat most of them however; so Tokuji took up his sword, and defeated the rest of the men. Only 5 remained; and with the Zanpakuto in his hand he killed the rest. He was once again left as the lone survivor, but this time was caught by a group of Shinigami who were patrolling the Rukongai, and Tokuji was arrested. Due to the odd circumstances and no proof that Tokuji had committed any crimes; combined with the fact he possessed spiritual pressure which was on par with that of a an unseated Shinigami, Tokuji had to be sent to the Nest of Maggots. In the Nest of Maggots Tokuji was around many Shinigami deserters. Not having been one himself he felt alienated by the other members of this prison. He kept his head down low however, so whenever fights broke out he would always be far away from them. Only twice did he get into a fight. The first was with a recent graduate who decided that being a Shinigami was not for him. He was a considered a genius amongst his class, and though was still an unseated member when he “resigned”, he looked down upon others in the prison. Tokuji was once the target of his insults, so he baited the ex-shinigami into a one on one fight. Tokuji won by escaping the duel and hiding, until the ex-shinigami let down his guard, before smashing him in the back of the head with a rock. Though technically not a win by traditional means (he did flee after all), other prisoners were impressed enough that his social standing within the Nest was elevated somewhat. Therefore he considered it a win. His next fight was more malicious than the first and much more planned out. He was to fight and defeat a big 7 foot tall ex-Shinigami who seemed to specialise in Hakuda. Tokuji had viewed his fights before and calculated that he could not defeat this ex-Shinigami in battle. After finding out information that the warden would be visiting, he decided to time his attack with the visit. Tokuji provoked the big ex-Shinigami to attack him, and once again started to flee. But close enough to the warden, he stopped and stood his ground. The big ex-Shinigami went to send in a strong flying punch, but Tokuji dodged, and the fist headed toward the warden. The warden was easily able to defend against the attack and beat the ex-Shinigami back. Tokuji took this opportunity to tie up the ex-Shinigami’s hands, and beat him. With the other prisoners watching the onslaught after the warden had left, Tokuji gained an elevated reputation once again, and had some followers to defend against any future attacks this big ex-Shinigami may make. Induction into Seireitei A release for him was announced on the day that the first generation of Academy students were to graduate. Tokuji attended the ceremony very briefly before obtaining an Asauchi from Malcolm the Blacksmith and being assigned some quarters. With the warning that he would have to train lest he risk having his sword in an eternally sealed form, Tokuji began to train with it in order to unlock its true form. Whilst training he visited the recently established library which was formed by Hotaru in order to gather more information. He also had a major sparring session with the Shinigami Rie Minori. Though he lost the spar, he successfully managed to ask her out on a date which would occur two weeks after the sparring session. In that time he managed to successfully release his Zanpakuto. After the date in which he admitted too much about himself, Tokuji joined Squad 1 as a member; though rationalised that he would likely not be a part of it for too long. Shortly after he visited the human world on order to take down some hollows with a Shinigami whom he had previously met and played a prank on; Kira Ameko. The mission was a success resulting in the hollows extinguished. Since then he has remained on the down-low, still technically being a member of the first squad but not attending any of their gatherings. Powers and Abilities Kidō practitioner: '''Tokuji immediately developed a curiosity for Kido to be used to supplement his more physical combat style. As such he currently has a limited pool of spells he can use in battle. '''Zanjutsu practitioner: Having to learn the techniques on his own has caused Tokuji to have a rugged style of Zanjutsu than perhaps his more fluid Shinigami colleagues. Despite this, it remains effective even if it is rougher. Hakuda Practitioner: Having experienced a few fistfights before Tokuji is able to hold his own. But his style of hand to hand fighting is also rough around the edges and he lacks the strength to make it truly effective and has to rely more on agility. Zanpakutō - Seikagaku The blade is a standard katana with a silver circular tsuba which has a flower with 4 petals on it. The spirit seems to be a green humanoid. Seigaku has long black fingers and a grill instead of a mouth. He is incredibly hostile and insulting to everyone; wanting to have his power used for killing. He also hates Tokuji, so bestowed his power to Tokuji because the released state of the Zanpakuto also damages him. He mostly does not like being spoken to; though will occasionally talk to Tokuji in order to inform him of how incompetent he is. On those occasions though he may sometimes pick up on something that Tokuji missed. As such he is the masochistic and self-loathing part of Tokuji. Inner World The world is a dark rainy swampland. Several bog fires are lit around, and the mire is misty. The fog is an effervescent green colour which spreads throughout the area. Trees are also present in the morass, often covered in cobwebs and fungus. A lone hermits shack seems to reside as the centrepiece; and it is there in which the spirit of Seikagaku resides. The inside of the shack looks like it would belong to a hermit, as there are several swamp plants which have been collected and are hanging from the sides. 'Release command: Wither ' The sword transforms into a slightly longer black sword with red runes on the blade. It looks quite malevolent and evil, more than likely based on the attitude of the Seikagaku. The sword itself only changes so it is about 8 inches longer than the unsealed state, but appears to be made out of 4 shards of blade joined together as opposed to one continuous blade. The mismatched shape of the blade means it has two tips, and despite its appeareance it is stable and won't fall apart. The hilt changes significantly from the sealed form; now more of a broadsword hilt but with a decorative eye in the middle. The pommel of the sword seems to be a small spiked club; though it is seldom used for actual combat. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes Secretive ex-criminal who prefers to talk his way out of situations as opposed to actual fighting; though can enjoy a spar. OC Relationships Out of Character Info Timezone is GMT Category:Shinigami